South Park Stick of Truth: The Bandit Girl
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Jess Lynn/ MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (Fanfiction) Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Change in story, new character will be added, Magic will be added and the world of paranormal will be known. This is an AU 'Alternated Universe' world. 'Given Butters a make over'
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jess Lynn/ MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (Fanfiction)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Change in story, new character will be added, Magic will be added and the world of paranormal will be known. This is an AU 'Alternated Universe' world. 'Given Butters a make over'**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Pairings: DouchebagxOC**

 **Intro: Douchebag (I'm naming him Katen for the story lol) is not the only new kid in South park, shortly after the battle and ending Princess Kenny, turning everyone back to normal and rebuilding south park another new kid moved to south park.**

 **The Children still played the game even though Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman threw the stick of truth in the lake. The Elves went back to their territory and the humans went back to theirs, Douchebag becoming his own king and ruler of his own kingdom, which he has yet to make. After everything the day went on, school started and then the news of a new kid in town, a girl.**

 **Chapter 1 'Not only the new kid in south Park'**

The smell of winter filled the morning air, it was around 5am when the alarm clock went off. Eyes fluttered open to reveal radiant green eyes, the girl sighed shifted to get up. The sound of the bedroom door made her stop moving. "Sweetie you up?" it was her mother "Mhmm" the girl said softly.

Her mother smiled and turned the light on "I'm making your favorite for breakfast, pancakes and crispy bash browns" her mother left the room.

The Girl sighed and got up, she moved to her right and went into her own private bathroom. Her mother was nice enough to give her the master bedroom of the house.

The girl did her daily routine in the morning for school, taking shower first, after she wrapped her body with a towel then began to blow drying her crimson hair and brush it, then she put a little make up on not too much, small a moment of eyeliner and mascara, she put lip balm from Aquafina.

After that she got dressed, putting on a green and black stripped tank top with a black hoodie over the tank top open. Black leggings that looked like jeans and was fashionable designed with rips on the legs.

She noticed her fingernails were worn out of the color, taking the nail polish she fixed up her nails. Washing her hands, she put on some lotion to make her hands not to dry after washing them. she then out some dark gray fingernail polish on her fingernails. Fast acting, it dried fast.

She puts her black framed glasses on, she does have contacts but she rarely puts, She heads down stairs, the smell of pancakes filled the air walking into the kitchen her mother was already putting food on her plate and noticed her "Hey hunny come and sit down" the woman smiled at her daughter "So it's just me and you, your brother is with your father and you are with me"

The girl sat down listening to her mother rant on about how its gonna great with just the two of them, she began to eat her food, it was around 6:45 in the morning. Her mother notices her not listening and ignoring it, she smiled "You know I heard yesterday when I was walking around getting to know the place is that all kids here in south park are playing this game, it's like the RGP you and your brother do you know with the dice" the girl stop eating and looked at her mother like she was weird, her mother laughed "there were kids playing this live action game, they had their little outfits on with homemade weapons pretty cool, you should join them"

The girl sighed and went back at her eating.

After she finished eating, she sat in the living room watching cartons before school started, watching Teen Nick 'Hey Arnold' she relaxed before she had to start school, if she could she would stay home.

It seemed that time for school was closing in, around7:20 her mother drove her to her new school. Has they got to the school, her mother pulled up and put the car in park "Alright Hun, here it is" the girl looked out the window and saw her new school, she frowned.

"Be good, make friends okay? I'll pick you up after school at 3pm, you're supposed to head to the main office" She nodded at her mother, opening the car door, she stepped out and closing the door behind her. Her mother soon drove off. The girl frowned quickly putting her hood up from her hoodie up.

She turned to her new, a sigh came from her and walked to the front doors. Kids were already floating inside the school; busses were already arriving and dropping kids off. The Kids moved fast out of the busses in the school.

She got to the doors and walked in, the main hall was somewhat large, looking around she found the sign to the main office. She walked up to the door and opened it, the lady behind the desk was busy typing away.

She walked up to the desk, the lady notices her "Yes?" "I'm new… I was told to come here" the girl said, the lady blinked "Ah yes of course your folder is right here" the lady handed it to her "Everything is in there, your locker and number, and your class schedule" The girl nodded and walked away, leaving the office.

Once out of the office she opened that tan folder and seeing her class tables and locker number.

'124' was her locker number, it took her about 3 minutes to find her locker. She saw the code for it in her locker and did the code.

Putting her messenger bag in the locker she looked at her classes for her 4th grade class, her general classes are with 'Mr. Garrison' then lunch, after lunch is Art Class on Monday, Wednesday, then cooking class on Tuesday and Thursday and gym every day. She sighed and grabbing her black binder and white penciled case with black stars on them.

She closed her locker when the first bell rang, she walked around trying to find her class, has she past the lunchroom she was knocked down on the floor 'what the…?' she had rammed into someone "Oh hamburgers are you alright?" She looked up and saw a boy, he had a blue hoodie that was open, a teal v-neck shirt underneath his hoodie, his hair looked like it was freshly combed and styled. He helped her up "I'm fine…" he blinked at her "I've never seen you before…." She blinked back "I'm... kind of new…" the boys mouth gaped open a little "wow.. other new kid" he smiled "I'm Butters, Butters Scotch, so what class you going too?" She looked at the paper "Uhm Mr. Garrison, 4th grade" the boy smiled "Same class has me come on, I'll walk you there" she nodded and followed Butters down the hall to the left and walked up some stairs then turning passing kids on the way.

It didn't take them long to get to the class room, Mr. Garrison was out in the hallway making sure his students got in class, he looked at butters "Get inside" "Sure, we have a new student" he points to the girl and went into his classroom.

Mr. Garrison looked at the new student "a new one again aye?... hmmm no wonder why they told me to put other desk in the room well then come with me" he walked into the classroom "Everyone be quite" the last bell rang the students were quite "We have other new kid joining our school" the kids began to whisper "Come on now" MR. Garrison motioned the girl in the room, she walked in and some boys mouths dropped "Introduce yourself and then take a seat in the empty desk I have placed next to Kenny"

The girl flushed "Hello, my name is Jess Mikcloud… I just moved here from Wisconsin" Butters smiled "I was the first of all of you to meet her" "Butters no one cares" a fat chubby boy said to him.

"Cartman enough or its dentation for you" the teacher said, the girl moved to her new desk.

They day went on fine, she ends up being paired with the boy next to her on a project, his name was Kenny, he was nice they got a long pretty well. Around lunch time, Jess followed the students to the lunchroom mapping out the school.

Has she reached the lunchroom, the line was a little long. Grabbing her tray, she grabbed a milk carton and a spoon, waited and moved along with the line, she looked on the menu has It came into few 'creamy tuna and biscuits' She smiled, the lunch lady put some creamy tuna and biscuits on her plate and walked away from the line "Jess! Over here!" she looked at who called her, it was Butters "Come and join us" she blinked and walked over sitting next to Butters. There were 2 other boys sitting at the table "Jess this is Stan and Kyle, they are in our class" Kyle smiled at her "Hello" Stan couldn't help to blush "Hello" she smiled sweetly "Hello"

"So other new kid" the fat kid sat down next to Stan "The names Cartman, we are" he stopped and smirked "Hey Douchebag" he waved, Jess looked has a boy stopped in his tracks and glared at him "My name isn't Douchebag fat ass, It's Katen" "I thought it was Dovahkiin?" Stan said, the boy sighed "it was, I had it league changed well my parents did because it caused nothing but trouble" he then notices the girl, he flushed "Hello" she flushed also "hello…"

"Uhm Katen, this is Jess she is also new" Butters said smiling.

Cartman looked back and forth and noticed they were both flushing at each other, he smirked "She's joining my kingdom" Kyle right away sharply turned his head "What?"

Katen glared at the boy "did she say she was joining you?" Cartman did his laugh "no but I can tell she wants too"

Jess blinked looking confused "Joining what…?"

"This game we are playing, Cartman here has his own kingdom of the humans and I have my own kingdom of the elves"

Jess flushed "I love elves" Kyle smirked, Cartman however "What the fuck?"

Jess looked at Cartman who was glaring at her "Leave our table Jew loving bitch" "CARTMAN!" Kyle and Stan both yelled at him

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katen snapped at him he was ready to reach over and punch him in the face, by this time everyone is staring at the table in the lunchroom.

The girl frowned, left the table with her tray of food, she end up finding an empty table and sat down on it, Katen followed her.

Butters frowned "Cartman you didn't have to be that mean to her" Kyle however got up "that was low even for you" he walked over to the girl, Stan end up joining him "HEY!" Cartman yelled.

"You okay?" she looked it was Katen, "Yeah" she then saw Stan and Kyle joining her "sorry about him" Kyle said "yeah he's nothing but a fat dumbass"

Kenny walked in the lunchroom and notices Cartman glaring somewhere, he looked. The table with the new girl, Stan, Kyle and that other new kid were sitting at.

Kenny looked at Cartman and walked over "Mhmmmm mmm mhmmm?" he asked Cartman, Cartman looked at Kenny "What?" Kenny sighed and loosed his hoodie she he can talk better "I asked why are you glaring over there?" "That new bitch is stealing our friends away" Kenny looked over and saw them talking, he sighed "That's not true, you treated her horribly," Butters said taking a sip of his milk.

"Well the bitch shouldn't have said she likes, no wait love elves" Cartman said digging in his food, Kenny frowned and walked over to the table the others were going "Kenny!" Cartman shouted but Kenny ignored him. Kenny sat down, Kyle smiled "Yo"

"Cartman's pissed that you all left the table" Kenny said "and Hello new girl" Jess nodded "Hello"

"Well maybe if Cartman thinks before running his fat month then we wouldn't be in this mess no would we?" Kyle said with a huff, Kenny shook his head "Yeah I guess"

"you still on his side in the game?" Stan asked Kenny, Kenny laughed "No" "You also done playing has a princess?" Jess lifted her head up and blinked at him "Wait what?"

Everyone at the table laughed "No, I'm down with being a girl, I'm now Sir Kenny!" he smiled.

"About time dude" Kyle said "Yeah" Stan also said

"Stan" Stan looked over, Wendy was right there "Yes Wendy?" "Come sit with me" by this time, Jess just ignored everyone and was finishing her lunch "Sure" Stan got up, Wendy smiled and they both walked over to her table.

"Did Stan just ditch us to sit with Wendy?" Kenny asked, Kyle sighs "Yes he did, he even begged me to let her join the kingdom has a lady of the court, Lady Wendy"

Jess finished her lunch and took a drink of her milk "So this game…" The boys looked at her "how is it played?" she asked.

"Well we just play it normally, like live role play with dressing up and without dice, on Saturday we are signing a peace treaty with King Katen" Kyle pointed to him, Katen smiled "Yes, I have my own kingdom, you more than welcome to join us Jess"

"You want me to join?" she asked them, they nodded "yeah, if you have anything wear like a medieval dress, wear it" Kyle said.

Her eyes widen a little "I do have one, my mom took me to a medieval fair once and bought me a dress and a nice elven tiara"

"Kool, then you can join us" Kenny said, "Say Kenny what Kingdom are you joining?" Kyle asked, Kenny blinked and did thinking pose "I don't know I will decide on the day of the treaty"

"Let's hope fatass won't ruin it" Katen said.

The rest of the day went fine, at the end up the school day Jess was walking to meet her mom in the front until some girls stopped her, Jess recognized one has Wendy.

"Hey new girl wait up" Wendy shouted, Jess stopped and looked "Yes?" "I was just wondering if you would like to hang out us girls" Wendy smiled, Jess thought to her 'I don't know….' "sure, we can hang out on the day of the treaty the boys are doing…" then she saw her mom "Sorry my mom is here" she smiled "Bye" to walked away hearing Wendy say good-bye back to her. She walked to the car, opening it and getting in. Her mother smiled at her "So how was school? Did you make any friends?" Jess shrugged "It was fine and I think I did"

Her mother began to drive home.

Saturday couldn't come any sooner, Jess got up around 8am, taking a shower, getting dressed wearing that dress she has. Her mother did her hair in a stylish up ponytail and place the tiara on her.

Her mother smiled at her "Awww you look so cute" she blushed and look back at herself in the mirror, she needed make up on, she put some light eyeliner on and light pink lip-gloss on.

"So were should I drop you off?" Jess gave her mother the address; yesterday at school Katen gave her the address to his place.

He also gave her a personal invitation from him to be by his side and naming her 'Lady Jess'.

The treaty was not until Noon, when it 45 minutes before noon she had her mother drive her to his house. Then pulled up to a nice red house with a garage, Jess can see many kids walking up to the house knocking on the door and being let in, they were wearing medieval clothing also.

Jess opened the car door "I'll be back to pick you around 7, have fun" Jess smiled and closed the door, her mother drove off.

Jess breathed then heard a horn and looked to see Kyle walking up wearing a crown of twigs over his hat. He also dons a red robe with gold trim and Elven markings over his regular orange jacket, you can see fake pointed ears on him also. Next to him was Stan wearing a studded blue helmet with red feathers coming from the top, He wears grey-white bands around his wrists and a brown belt over a sleeveless brown shirt and blue pants, on his back was a sword.

On the other side of Kyle was another boy, cute looking with bushy blond hair. He wears pointy ears like the other Elves she sees behind Kyle and the others, as well as a brown cape, light green armor with a brown belt, dark green pants, and black shoes.

Kyle see's Jess and walks over to her "Good evening Lady Jess" Jess flushed "Good evening… Your Majesty" She bowed to him which made him flush and smiled. He was about to saw something when out of nowhere Kenny jumps in, grabs her hand and kisses it "My don't you look lovely do you mind if I company you into the kingdom Lady Jess?"

She looked at him and blushed, he was wearing a metal looking helmet, medieval chain armor with a white cloth on top with a blue cross on it, black pants and black shoes. His sword and shield was on his back.

"O-Of course…" she said to him, he linked his arm with her and walked in side with her, Katen's parents left the door open for the kids to walk on in.

Has they walk in, Katen's parents were on the couch watching the kids walking in to the back yard.

Has they get to the backyard from the kitchen, Jess's eyes widen, there was a nice big size tree with a huge tree house on top that looked like a castle with a railing, on the bottom there was a walkway to a large door that leads into a large room has she can tell was contacted to the huge tree.

There was a walkway to the left, it was stoned and it looked like it was put in freshly.

On her right she saw a market booth has one kids was running to it and like 7 kids were looking at it, two her left she was a stone like design blow up pool that squirted water from the top like a real fountain and also on her left there was a sign that said 'Welcome to the Kingdom of Celtica' and there was a dummy off on the left side were there was some kids playing hitting it.

Then she could hear some music, it sounded some find of Celtic theme song. It was coming from speakers that were really well hidden "Wow look at this place" Kenny said "he said he had big help with this from his father and 4 uncles that came over 2 weeks ago"

Jess nodded "It's amazing" Kenny guided her over to the walkway that leads inside the tree castle, there was a boy there, Kenny recognized him it was Bill Allen, "Hey Bill" Kenny said, Bill looked at Kenny and nodded.

"Yo" he noticed a lot of people walking over and stopped everyone, he used a handmade horn that made his voice loud "Everyone, King Katen has told me to tell you all this, only important members are allowed in for the peace treaty"

He lifted up the list "The following may enter, The Elf King Kyle, Ranger Stan, Sir Kenny, Grand Wizard Cartman, Paladin Butters, Uhm Lady Jess and Lady Wendy has request from Stan, that is all"

Bill looked at Kenny "you may enter and this is?" "This is Lady Jess" Bill blinked "Alright, you two may enter" Kenny and Jess walked up the walkway that leads to a big doorway.

They walk in and was stunned to see the room was well furnished like a real castle, the walls were painted a dark green and a gold like strips, there was a guard "that way" he pointed, Kenny was amazing that Katen had people from the school to be his guards.

They walked over to the spot the guard told them too, they came to some spiral stairs that lead to the top of the tree. They walked up the stairs to reach the top, upon reaching to the top they were amazed to see how big it was up here, Jess walked over to the railing and looked down, she saw some kids waving up to them and she waved back a little.

Her and Kenny walked around the corner of the balcony has they see two guards next to the door "You may enter" they stepped aside for them, they walked in has Kenny's mouth opened wide, black and white sheets were on the walls some were folded to make it look like a real palace. The throne looks freshly carved and painted silver and black. The floor was painted silver and a gold black long carpet from the door to the throne.

They walked over to the throne, Katen was already sitting in it, there was a boy next to him was Pete Melman. He was standing next to the throne watching people has they walk in.

When Jess and Kenny got to the King Katen first, they both bowed. Katen smiled "Welcome to my kingdom Sir Kenny and Lady Jess, please stand over to your right" They both did what he said has Kyle with Stan and Wendy walked in, they walked up and bowed "King Katen thank you for having us here" Kyle said to King Katen.

King Katen smiled "King Kyle, your more than welcome here please stand to your right I think I hear Cartman coming" they nodded and stand on the right next to Kenny and Jess.

King Katen was right, Cartman walked in the outfit he always wore with Butters next to him.

Cartman looked around muttering something about this place wasn't better than his.

Has they got close to the throne, Butters right away bowed but Cartman did not.

"King Katen it is an honor, thank you for having us. Your kingdom is amazing" Butters said still bowed down.

Katen smiled "Paladin Butters you are more than welcome in my kingdom" he then saw Cartman still has not bowed, Pete Melman glared at Cartman and stepped inch close to him "bow in front of King Katen grand wizard, show some respect"

Cartman looked over and his eyes widen "Pete Melman…? What are you doing here…?"

Pete glared again "Bow to the king" he pointed to Katen, Katen sighed and held his hand up this made Pete right away bowed and stepped back "Forgive him, Pete is my Commander and Leader of my Army, he protective of his King"

Being Cartman he laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! This whippy loser is your commander and leader of your army..?! HAHAH!"

Kyle face palmed himself, Stan shook his head "Cartman" Katen said his name and then glared.

"'YOU' are in my 'Kingdom' I would advise you from reframing yourself from bulling my people, you and everyone else here are here for the peace treaty. So I would think before you run your mouth were it might cause a problem against you so please do has what my commander said" Katen gave him a dead on glare.

Cartman huffed then gave in and bowed; he did not want to but did.

"My King forgive me, I didn't mean to be late" Everyone turned their heads has they see none other than Damien walk in wearing a grey shirt with a black bow, with golden buttons that went down, a white under shirt, light brown belt that also has an extra strap that went over his shoulder. He had black gloves on, black pants and shoes.

"Damien?...?" stan asked "what are you doing here…?" Damien was about to answer but King Katen answered for him "Damien is my main Sorcerer and trusted right hand man" Damien walked over to King Katen and stood next to the throne.

"Is everyone here?" he asked his guard, his guard nodded "Yes"

King Katen got up "Good" he walked over to the table "Damien will be the one to do the treaty vows"

Everyone followed him, Damien walked over to the table and stood behind it, were King Katen, King Kyle and Cartman stood in front of it.

"Okay! This piece of paper is a peace treaty for peace and to unite the kingdoms, please sign your names here" he pointed out where, King

Katen was the first to pick up the black feathered pen and signed his name.

Kyle then was next, King Katen signed his name and then handed to Cartman who signed his name.

Damien smiled "GOOD! Know if anyone from the kingdoms do anything wrong to one other the treaty for that kingdom will be invalid and war might happen. I proclaim the peace treaty now ended and peace is here" Kenny, Wendy, Jess and everyone else clapped.

King Katen shook hands with Kyle and Cartman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jess Lynn/ MaddHasAHatter (Wattpadd) / SlytherinJess (DA) / TheBlueMoonRose (Fanfiction)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpad" Change in story, new character will be added, Magic will be added and the world of paranormal will be known. This is an AU 'Alternated Universe' world. 'Given Butters a make over'**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Pairings: DouchebagxOC**

 **Intro: Douchebag (I'm naming him Katen for the story lol) is not the only new kid in South park, shortly after the battle and ending Princess Kenny, turning everyone back to normal and rebuilding south park another new kid moved to south park.**

 **The Children still played the game even though Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman threw the stick of truth in the lake. The Elves went back to their territory and the humans went back to theirs, Douchebag becoming his own king and ruler of his own kingdom, which he has yet to make. After everything the day went on, school started and then the news of a new kid in town, a girl.**

 **Chapter 2 'burn, BURN!'**

It's been two days since the treaty, again after school Jess was at Katen's in his kingdom up in the throne room.

Jess sat there listening to the king and Damien talk "Alright let's hope this treaty lasts, Cartman might do something stupid" Damien nodded, then a guard came in "My lord the letter for the food carrier is here"

Katen smiled "Ah! Bring it here" the guard walked over and bowed handing it to his kind, Katen opened it and read it "Ahhh good, tomorrow take your men and go and collect the cart of food" The solider nodded and walked away. King Katen turned to Lady Jess, he smiled "Lady Jess" she looked over to Katen blinked "Yes King Katen?" he smiled "Would you give me the honor of being by my side at the feat tomorrow?"

Lady Jess flushed and nodded "Of course my king, that's if I'm able to come…" King reached to her but stopped when a guard came in "King Katen Butters is here" Katen looked over and Butters away, Butters smiled and walked over to Katen holding a small box.

Katen smile a little "Butters welcome" Butters bowed "I was sent here to give you a gift from Wizard Cartman for an apology for what happen yesterday"

"Oh…?" King Katen raised his eyebrow

Butters handed king Katen the box, Katen took it and opened it.

Inside the box was a brooch of a peacock feather, with green, teal and blue color, Lady Jess looked and gasped "That is beautiful…" King Katen looked over to Lady Jess and smiled "you like it lady Jess?" she flushed and nodded. King Katen picked it up and walked over to her carefully pinning it on the front of her dress.

"There it can be yours, it's too girly for me anyways…"

Butters blinking 'shit.. Cartman's not gonna be happy….' "Butters?" Butters was taken out of his thoughts when Damien said his "Yes?" he looked at Damien "Tell your King that the king said thank you for the gift" Butters nodded and walked away to head back to Cartman's kingdom.

Later at Kupa Keep, it did not take butters that long to appear in Cartman's kingdom, He was in front Cartman who sat in his chair in the tent, Butters bowed in front of him, Kenny was on the other side of him.

Cartman had a wicked smirk on his face "So did it go has cording to plain?" Kenny raised his eyebrow "What did?"

Cartman smirked "I sent King Katen a gift, behold the magic mirror" he took a TV remote and pushed on has they see a screen but Cartman's eyes narrowed he saw King Katen reading a paper.

"Butters he didn't put the brooch on…." Cartman looked at butters "Forgive me… he gave it to lady Jess…" Kenny glared at Cartman "Cartman, you are spying?!" Cartman smirked

"Oh Kenny of course it's me, I will learn ever dirty secret he has and push it back at his face, black mail him or something"

Kenny glared at Cartman and then noticed a brick next to him, he picked up and help it up.

Cartman eyes widen "what are you going Kenny?" Kenny glared once more "Ending this spying!" he throws the brick at the TV "NOO!" the brick hit the TV smashing it.

Kenny walked out of the tent saying these words to him "Consider me not a part of your kingdom im switching over to King Katen's" he left.

"Wow… Kenny sure has changed… what are we gonna do at tomorrow's feast? Kenny might tell King Katen… all the food his guards are picking up will be for nothing"

Cartman bit his lip but then smirked "Oh Butters, thank you" he turned his head to Butters who jumped "Bring Craig Tucker to me" Butters bowed and left the tent. Cartman laughed evilly.

It was getting late, Jess end up going home. Kenny did not reach her in time, King Katen looked at him while he sits on his throne "Sir Kenny why are you looking for her?"

Kenny sighed "Cartman… the brooch has a mini camera on it.." King Katen's eyes widen and stood up fast making some guards jump "What?!" King Katen Shouted, Kenny right away bowed in fear "I stopped him from listening to anything, I'm loyal to you King Katen"

Katen closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let out "WE have to get that brooch back, tomorrow in school it's your mission to prove you are loyal to me, get that brooch is that clear?"

Kenny nodded "yes My Lord"

~The Next day~

At school, Jess sat in her class taking notes on whatever Mr. Garrison was saying about history. Kenny was trying to figure out how to get that brooch from her. 'This is gonna be hard… how I'm gonna do this…?'

Kenny had to prove how loyal he Is to Katen, he had to get that brooch. The class felt like forever to Kenny has he waited for class to end to confront Jess.

'school bell'

"Alright go to lunch!" Mr. Garrison said to his class, the students got up fast and took off to the lunch room. Jess took her sweet time to be honest, has she was leaving the room, Kenny reached out his hand pulled her back in. Her and Kenny were the only ones in the room, Mr. Garrison left before they did.

Jess looked confused "Yes Kenny?" Kenny looked, she was wearing the brooch, he gulped "I need that brooch…" he pointed to it, she blinked at him and reached up, her fingers tips touched it, she had a frown on her face "Why…?"

Kenny frowned "Cartman put a mini camera on it… King Katen wanted to get back…" Jess's face fell, she bite her lip feeling angry in her. She quickly turned around and took off, Kenny gasped "Jess wait!" he ran out the room and noticed she was far gone "Shit!" he swore out loud.

In the lunch Jess calmly walked in, seeing Cartman laugh with Butters then seeing Katen sitting with Damien.

She walked over to Katen, who noticed her. He watched her has she took off the pin, She placed it gently on the table "Here.." Katen frowned "Kenny tried to take this from me… saying a camera was on it…" she softly said for only to him hear. Katen frowned and nodded "I found out a little bit after you left… I'm so sorry, I'll have Cartman tried" Jess right away stopped him "Don't but I don't think you should presume him on this just let him do what he wants until the right moment" Jess said to him, Katen blinked but smirked "very well then, will you coming over after school?" Jess shook her head "No I have homework to do and my mom said she wants me home today"

"Very well I'll txt you after school" Jess nodded to him and walked away has Kenny approached him and sat down. He noticed the brooch on the table "you tried to get it from her I know" Katen said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Kenny frowned "She took off but it's good she gave it back to you…"

~After school 4pm at the park~

Katen's guards looked at the cart and checked for to see if everything is there, he smiled "Good everything is here! Hurry we must get this to King Katen's kingdom for the feast" The guards nodded and started to pull the cart put stopped when a 'arrow' hit a guard in his head. Everyone gasped has the guard fell to the ground with the arrow stuck on his head.

The Guards right away took out their weapons "Were under attack!" Right after the guard shout that, 'Elves' came out of the bushes and started to attach Katen's guards. "ELVES!?" a guard shouted, fighting off an elf.

"Why are you attacking us?!" a guard shouted at the elves, they didn't say anything and started to fight more.

A blur came into few has a kid wearing the tire of 'Stan Marsh' joined the battled and started to attach the guards.

In about 5 minutes Celtica guards were down, losing, 'Stan' walked over to the cart "take this back to the elf king" he said only to jump back has an arrow came from a tree, 'Stan' looked up and narrowed his eyes at a figure standing on a branch, then the figure jumped down, the figure was wearing black shorts, black boots that went up to his knees, a white undershirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a grey vest with red trips, red fabrics belt across the tummy. A black hooded cloak on and the persons face painted the only thing that stood out was the green eyes, there was a sword behind his back.

'Stan' glared at him and noticed something about him 'what dude wears shorts with knee high boots… no it cant.. a girl?!' "Get her!" 'Stan' shouted

The elves charged at her, the girl smirked has she started to do karate moves on the guards dodging ever swing that the guards made at her.

'Stan' Watched "what the hell? It's just a girl!" he shouted has the last elf was knocked down to the ground. He gasped has all of his 'elves' were beaten by this girl.

He drew his sword at her "who are you?!" he demands, the girl smirked reaching back taking her sword and drew it and did a pose, 'Stan' smirked "So you wanna sword fight?" the girl smirked and moved. His eyes widen in surprised 'fast!' she was too fast for him, he was already knocked to the ground and his sword was far from him, she put her foot on his chest and pointed her sword at him "Impersonating Ranger Stan and the elves? What will the wizard think next?" her voice sounded weird like she had a voice box on her neck.

'Stan' glared up at her 'Who the hell is she..? and who does she know?!' he had no choice to surrender to her, he frowned "How did you know?" "I knew before you set out to take the cart, now then surrender" the fake Stan groaned "Fine, I surrender" Jess smiled quickly moving taking off into the night. He could hear footsteps running he looked and his eyes widen has more Celtica guards were coming, he got up and has his 'elves did' "More guards come on!" he shouted and took off, the elves followed him.

At Celtica, Katen sat down in the dining hall of his tree house 'castle', he had Kenny on his left and Damien on his right side. He was sadden has Jess was not able to show up.

Kyle and some elves sat on a table on his left side, were Cartman, butters sat on Katen's right said. Stan was missing has he got grounded for some reason.

There were kids outside of the tree house at tables enjoying root beer, back in the dining area Katen sat there, he stood up cling a fork at his cup. Making everyone look at him, it got quite in the room. He smiled "I wanna thank everyone for coming to my kingdom's feast" he was cut off has a guard rushing in, strolled over to him and bowed down "Forgive me my king but something has happen"

Katen narrowed at the guard "Due to tell me why you intruded my speech" Everyone watched "The food cart was under attack sir" Gasps filled the room "What?" Katen asked deadly "The food cart was under attack by Elves"

Right away Kyle stood up with widen eyes "What do you mean by elves?!"

Katen bite his lip "The food court was attached by Elves and Ranger Stan was leading them" More gasped filled the room, Katen slowly turned to Kyle who looked confused "Kyle" he looked at king Katen, Kyle frowned "It's not true… King Katen you know I would never go behind your back like that"

Cartman stood up fast and slammed his hand on the table making Butters jumped "Well I'm disrupted by this! the Elves are out of control! And he said that Stan was leading them, so why isn't Stan here Kyle?"

Kyle glared at Cartman "He got grounded fat ass!" then he eyes widen has he figured it out, he pointed to Cartman "You did this didn't you" quickly blaming it on Cartman, Cartman blinked at Kyle and laughed "You think I would attach Celtica guards? HAHAHAHA!"

Kyle's face turned red in anger "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN! We all know it was you!" Katen bite his lip and shouted "SILENCE!" they both were quiet and looked at him "enough of this" he sighed "I need prove that it wasn't you King Kyle until the meantime, leave my kingdom"

Cartman smirked a little, Kyle frowned "But King Katen… you know me.. you know I wouldn't do this to you" Katen gave him a stern look "I would like to believe you but the facts are here Kyle… please just leave"

Kyle nodded slowly "Come Elves.." Kyle did a quick look at Cartman who was smirking at him, Kyle glared at him and walked out of the dining hall with his elves behind him.

"You made the right decision here King Katen" Cartman said, that made Katen do a sharp glare at him "Don't push it Cartman you are not off the hook either I will investigate this, this feast is OVER! Everyone get the hell out of the castle!" Katen stomped out of the room, making Damien go after him.

Katen stormed up into the throne all pissed off, Damien walk over to him "my king?" Katen looked at his right hand man "Damien find out what happen, bring me the guards that were attacked," he said waking over to the throne sitting down, Damien left.

45 minutes later, He rang his fingers through his hair sighing "My king here are the guards" Damien walked in with the guards walking behind him they look all beat up. Katen made a motion for them to come closer "Come here" the guards walked over to him, they bowed. "Tell me everything that has happen?"

One of the guards stood up "we all went to get the cart at the park from the merchant and the next thing we know we were all jumped by elves" Katen tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"Are you sure it was the elves?" the guard nodded "Yes… Ranger Stan was with them.. but something happen… After they beat us up.. Someone else came into the picture, a bandit stopped the elves from taking the cart and that bandit defeated them but we blacked out after that…"

Katen sighed "bring me the Elf king and I don't care if you have to drag Stan here I want him here!" Katen shouted at them making them jump and took off.

"Know I have to deal with a bandit in my kingdom…" Katen sighed has he was annoyed by everything, Damien had a considered look his face for his king "Katen, you sure you believe this?"

Katen sighed heavily "I don't know… This does sound like Cartman…"

"Sir, King Kyle and Ranger Stan are here…" a guards said "that was fast… Very well send them in" King Katen said, "They were already here" the guard said.

Kyle and Stan both walked in, Stan looked upset, Kyle looked like he was tearing minutes ago. They both bowed to him "King Katen, there was no way I could have done this I was grounded"

"my guards say you and the elves and fought you!" Katen snapped, Stan stood up "Then you leave me no choice to prove it to you, MOM!" Stan's mom walked in "wow this is amazing tree house" "Mom over there" She blinked and walked over "bow…" Stan softly said, she blinked "Oh!" she bowed "Your majesty" she said playing along.

"Mrs. Marsh, tonight my guards were attached by elves and Stan tonight, was he grounded and stuck home?" Katen asked her nicely.

She smiled and nodded "Oh yes he was, he was grounded for hitting his sister" "The Ogre tricked me.." Stan softly said.

Katen sighed "Thank you for proving this to me" he stood up "King Kyle can you forgiving me for almost believing Cartman?" Kyle smiled and nodded to him "Of course King Katen, I forgive you but who else was it…? I knew it was Cartman"

"well someone thought it was me! so what other kid looks like me?" Stan asked "That Tucker boy looks like you if you switch hats" Stan's mother said to try and help.

The kids looked at the adult and smirk came across Katen's face "Is Tucker still apart of Cartman's kingdom?" Damien nodded "Yeah he is…"

Kyle made fist "See what did I tell you?!"

"Calm down Kyle, tomorrow after school we will have a meeting among the 3 kingdoms, Damien write the letters and hand them out too both Kyle and Cartman, Kyle and Stan act like you don't know nothing" Stan and Kyle smirked "Of course"

"Know then it's best if you all leave, it's late" Katen said, Stan and Kyle bow to him "Has you wish King Katen" Kyle, Stan and Mrs. Marsh left the room.

Katen stood up fast walking over to the window to his left and staring out it seeing Kupa Keep, he glared at Cartman's kingdom "Was the treaty even worth it with him Damien?"

Damien walked over and stood next to his king "to be honest no"

The next day, Cartman and Kyle both got a letter for a meeting at Celtica after school. Cartman was nervous throughout the whole day, School couldn't end any quicker has the last bell of the day went off at 3pm.

Around 4:00pm Katen sat on his throne has kids already started to arrive 'his guards' lining up and doing their job. Sir Kenny arrived before anyone else did, He walked into the throne room and up to Katen and bowed "King Katen"

"Sir Kenny, please have a seat on the left side" Katen said and smiled has Lady Jess walked in, he stood up. She walked over to him and did an elegant bow "Your majesty, I'm sorry I was not able to show up last night for the feast" Katen had a sweet smile on his face "Lady Jess it's alright please come up here by me" She looked confused and did noticed another throne next to him "But Majesty.. I don't think" the king cut her off "I want you to be my queen" he bluntly said with a stern and serous look on his face, Kenny eyes widen in shock.

Jess gasped and blushed "You want me to be your queen…?" Katen nodded and snapped his fingers has Damien walked out holding a golden elven like tiara with red jewels on it. Katen took the tiara from Damien walked over to Jess and placed it on her gently lining them up "My queen, Queen Celtica" She blushed has Katen said thoughs words to her.

"I'm honored…" she said has she flushed, he held her hand gently and guided her up to the thrones, Jess looked at it and sat down on her 'throne'.

Katen smiled and sat down on his "King Kyle is here and King Cartman is here" Damien said looking out the window "Good did Cartman bring Butters and Craig?"

"Yes sir" Damien said "What about Kyle, did he bring Stan?" the king asked, Damien nodded "Stan is still grounded sir" Katen sighed "I see"

Soon Kyle walked in with Jimmy the bard and Chris Donnely. Cartman walked in with Butters, Craig and Token.

Katen smiled has the reached him and bowed "Kyle, Cartman please have seat, Elves on the left and Humans on the right" Katen said Kyle and Cartman nodded and took to their seats.

The Ambassador of Celtica showed up standing near the king's throne alongside Pete Melman and Damien. King Katen smiled "I have brought you here for two things, one" he stood up and gently held his queen's hands "Lady Jess is now Queen of Celtica"

Kyle and his elves gasped, Cartman bite his lip in angry 'this is bullshit! I wanted her to be my queen!'

"Congrats King Katen" Kyle said "If I had known ahead of time I would have given you two a gift" Jess flushed and Katen smiled "and the second reason why you are all hear" He dropped jess's hand and turned his gaze at Cartman, his smile was only a blank look was on his face. Cartman looked at him and shook a little.

"Cartman I had this lovely talk with Ranger Stan's mother last night, Stan was indeed grounded and never left the house" Katen said walking down the steps, Jess blinked at this was going on, she had heard about what happen last night at school.

Cartman could not speak has Katen stopped near him "Craig Tucker take off your hat" Craig blinked and flipped him off "Why?" Katen ignored his finger has he was used to it by now "Just do has our king says" Damien said, Craig grunted and took off his hat "Damien know" Damien quickly walked over and placed something on Craig's head, it was Stan's hat, He let Katen borrow it.

"My word you do look like Stan if your switch hats" Katen said, Kyle right away stood up "I knew it, Cartman made this plane to have you turn against me King Katen"

Cartman glared and stood up "I did no such thing!" Craig stood there shaking a little Katen walked over face to face with Craig Tucker "Did you attack my food cart disguised has Stan with Kupa Keep guards disguised has elves?"

Craig looked down, Cartman growled almost "This is stupid! Why would I did this?!" "because it's you Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

"Your already on thin ice Cartman, I know about the Brooch you sent me had a camera on it, Kenny told me" Katen said not taking his eyes off of Craig.

Cartman glared at Kenny "You're a traitor Kenny!" he shouted at him, Kenny stood up and glared back "You wanted to spy on him even after you sign the Treaty!"

"Enough, Craig yes or no" Katen said, Craig sighed and nodded "Yes, Cartman had me and some of his guards attack the cart but then this bandit came and stopped us.." Katen crossed his arms "I see" he walked back to his throne and sat on it "Grand wizard Cartman, you have veiled the treaty so I hereby band you from my kingdom and consider the treaty among us gone, get the hell out of the kingdom before I arrest you!"

Cartman glared at all of them "This isn't over!" Katen ignored him and looked Craig, token and Butters "you have the chance to redeem yourself join myside"

Cartman then laughed "They will never join you" Butters on the other hand walked over to Katen and bowed, Cartman gasped "BUTTERS?!"

"King Katen I will join you" Butters said, Craig and Token didn't even move.

The king smiled "Paladin Butters you are loyal you are here by now known has Sir Butters" Butters smiled "Thank you king Katen"

Cartman glared "This is bullshit!" Katen looked at him "You still here? Guards escort them out" The guards moved towards them "This isn't over douchebag! You will get what's coming to you! I will get you and your QUEEN!" Jess's hand went up to her month in shock, Katen stood up fast with a pissed off look on his face that made everyone in the room shiver "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE QUEEN CELTICA! THIS IS WAR!" Katen screamed has the guards pulled Cartman, token and Craig out of the kingdom.

Week later and King Katen took well to his promise has it was war, Jess had guards by her side has Katen feared his queen will be targeted. Kyle and Stan helped Katen with his war.

Something big was going down, a figure stood the tree stop hidden above Kupa Keep has she hears Cartman's plans "I want you to take this group to Celtica Towns square"

"But Cartman that's the towns people of Celtica… you want us to attack towns people?" Token asked not sure about this plan "Of course Token! I want this done know!" Cartman slammed his hand on the table "I'll show who's the right full ruler around here!" Token and Craig nodded "has you wish Cartman" they left Kupa Keep.

Token and Craig arrived at the town with Guards _'a town the kids built'_ "Alright attack!" Token said, they charged into the town taking down people.

Token swinged his sword at a boy who screamed for him to stop but stopped when an arrow hit his sword knocking it out of his hands.

He looked has a someone was standing on the building pointing an arrow at him "Who the hell?" Craig saw this and his eyes widen "It's that bandit girl!" Craig ran over with some guards "Attack her!" Craig shouted has she put away her bow and took out her sword has guards charged at her, she quickly started to fight them off.

Token looked at this bandit "This is the girl that beat you up?" Craig glared at him "Shut up and help me fight her!" Craig shouted has a kid was thrown back past them making a groaning noises.

Craig swinged his sword at her "AHH!" She quickly blocked it, he pushed more "You will not beat me this time!" she bites her lip and matched his strength 'she's strong for a girl' Craig thought to himself and noticed Token was sneaking behind her and he smirked, she sensed Token behind her and did a kick to token's stomach making him fly backwards, he groaned and couched in pain.

She smirked and pushed more up making their swords no longer together she twirled around kicking Craig in the face making his spin and crash to the ground unconscious.

Jess smirked and pointed her sword to the guards "Wont some more?" a guard looked to his side and gasped "Celtica guards!" Kupa Keeps guards took off. The bandit frowned and then jumped has a guard Celtica guard shouted "Stop right there!" Pete Melman the commander ran near and gasped has Craig and Token were both on the ground beaten, he looked at this kid in front of him and drew his sword making the bandit dash off "After that bandit know!" Pete shouted.

Guards nodded and took after the bandit, Pete walked over to Craig and knelled down "He's unconscious" he sighed "Take them to Celtica" he said has Token was still groaning.

Pete walked over to Token "Why did you attack this town?!" Pete shouted at him "Cartman… ahhh shit… said too." Token said holding his shoulder in pain.

Pete shook his head "Attacking a town is foolish" Pete walked away heading back to Celtica.

Back in Celtica Katen paced, he was too pissed from the fact the Jess went missing, the guards said she just disappeared.

"your majesty please calm down, maybe she got tired of the guards over her and went home" Damien said "That's the thing, I called her house, her mother said she wasn't there" Katen said still pacing "Well maybe she just had to walk by herself, please calm down"

He stopped has Pete walked in "My lord, it was Cartman who was attacking the village" Damien gasped "Cartman wouldn't dare attach that village!" "He did, we have captured Craig and Token"

Katen looked pissed "Bring them before me know!" Pete frowned "Craig is kind of unconscious but token is awake but in pain… apparently that bandit girl rumored to be around, she had stop the attacks by the KKK's guards, she fought against them but she took off before we could get her"

Katen bite his lip in angry "Then bring me TOKEN and I want you to find out who this Bandit girl is!" Katen said turning around walking up to his throne and sitting down.

"Cartman will pay for this" Katen said has Token was dragged in the room and pushed down to force a bow from him "Why did you attack my village?!" Katen snapped at him "Cartman told us too.. he wants to over throw you"

"For you stupidity! You will be executed for your crimes against my kingdom, on some miracle maybe someone will speak on your behave I dought anyone would!"

"I will" that voice made everyone turn has the Queen of Celtica walked in with her lady's maids, Annie Nelson and Karen McCormick, Katen looked at her "Jess where have you been…?"

She sighed "I needed my space you were smothering me with too many guards… I was walking in the nice garden with my lady maids but of course I had permission to go there from an elderly man."

Katen relaxed "I see" The queen walked over to Token "where you forced?" Token nodded "I was against it"

She placed her hand on her chest "my king there is no reason for him to be executed" Katen frowned "But he attacked the village…" she crossed his arms "you're a king, show some mercy for once" she turned around walking out of the room.

Katen sighed sitting back down on his throne "she is right… you should be thanking the Queen for saving you, I will show you mercy along with Tucker, you two will be punished for an hour in the stocks will do you good"

"Wait stocks …?" Token looked confused, Katen smiled "you will see, take him away" the guards dragged him away, Token had worried look on his face.

"Stocks, good I idea" Damien said with a smile, Katen laughed "yes, now write a note to the kingdom of their crimes" Damien nodded and left the room.

Pete remain in the room has guards rushed in "The bandit disappeared near the playground within 10 minutes after chasing her" a guard said, Katen overheard it "find out who this bandit is" Queen walked back in with her lady maids "Bandit..?" Katen nodded "Yes there is a bandit running out there starting trouble"

"Oh what kind of trouble?" she asked "the bandit has taken down guards from Kupa Keep and then run away from our guards" Pete said, she blinked "Is this bandit only taking out Cartman's guards?" they nodded at her "Well then I guess this bandit means no harm to you then your majesty?" she looked at the king, Katen blinked at her "I guess but that bandit still needs to be dealt with"

Jess sighed and shook her head and left the room with her lady maids "Since when did her majesty have lady maids?" Pete asked, "Kenny's sister thought Jess was pretty and when she heard that she was the queen of Celtica Karen asked to be her one of her lady's maids, Anne also asked her" Katen said feeling stressed out "Cartman will pay for this…" he crunched his fist "I'll make him burn, BURN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 3 'kidnapped'**

It had been a couple of weeks, Jess was in her own private treehouse castle. It wasn't that big just big enough for a little bedroom, sitting area with a kid's wet bar and powder room. It was made for jess from her mother who asked her for it. The outside of treehouse castle was painted a white color. The little door was a purple color. The sitting area was painted a light lavender with grey and plush carpet. There was two vintage style mini couches and chairs that was a light gray color. There was a small coffee table with a pretty lavender color tea set on it. The wet bar on the side was painted a charcoal color with a mini purple fridge.

Karen, was wearing Kenny's old princess outfit. Her hair was combed and braided into pigtails. Her face was cleaned and had a slight fade of blush and lip gloss on. She was sitting next to Anne who was in a cute white dress with a matching white medieval headband. They were both sipping some juice from the tea cups. Jess in a new gown, Chiffon and deep lavender Lace gown with a black under bust corset, lace puffed sleeve shrug, and jeweled belt. There was a matching little forehead tiara. Jess was looking out the window with a frown, she could since Cartman was up too something and it was only up to her to stop him.

Karen looked over at jess and frowned with concern "lady jess?" Jess didn't turn to her but answered with a hum "mhmmm?" Karen sat her tea cup down "are you alright?" Anne was frowning, she knew jess wasn't alright, she was worried about Katen and what Cartman was up too. Jess let out a sigh "he's up to something I can feel it..."

Anne was about to step to her when there was a knock on the door, Anne and Karen blinked, Anne stepped to the door opening it to see Katen, Kenny, Kyle and Stan. Anne bowed slightly "King Katen, King Kyle, Sir Kenny and Ranger Stan Welcome" Katen smiled "May I come in?" Anne nodded and stepped aside as the boys walked in. Katen see's Jess standing by the window with a soft frown looking out it. He walked over to her "Jess?" Jess looked at him as her frown turned into a smile "Katen, hello" he smiled back at her "Hello to you too" then he frowned "There's rumors from Kupa Keep... Cartman threaten to take you from me..." Jess frowned 'I knew he was up to something...' she looked down at the floor "W-Why... does he want me...?" "Most likely to get at King Katen" Kyle said. Karen and Anne were shocked and frighten for their lady.

"So I'm gonna have Kenny be by your side, he will be your body guard" Katen said, Jess lifted her head up and looked shocked "Really..?" Katen nodded. Kenny stepped to her and knelled "Queen Jess, I will be honored to be your guard" Katen chuckled "She isn't queen yet, we have to do a crowning and Royal Wedding" Jess flushed, Katen was doing this like the middle ages. He wants to do crowning and royal 'game' wedding. Of course, it wasn't a real-life wedding she knew that of course.

Jess smiled down at Kenny "Sir Kenny I'm delighted that you will watch over me and my ladies maids" Kenny smiled at her and bowed his head again. Katen smiled with a sigh took jess's hand making her blush "I will leave the wedding planning to you and the girls" Karen's eyes widen with excitement. Jess smiled sweetly at him "Thank you" Katen leaned in and kissed her cheek making her giggle softly "I'll see you at school" he whispered, she flushed and nodded to him as he let go of her hand walking out of her little castle cabin with Stan and Kyle. Jess sighed once Katen left and looked out the window again "Kenny there is no need to kneel anymore" Kenny blinked and stood up, Karen chuckled slightly. Kenny looked at her more "as you wish" Jess not answering just looked out the window going back into her own mind.

At Kupa keep, Cartman glared at a piece of paper, he bite his lip crunching the paper in his hand. Craig and Token were released from the stocks and they had return to Kupa keep, they stood in front of him as Cartman was ready to blow a fuse "Who the fuck is destroying my supply carts?!" he screamed Craig sighed "That bandit girl" Cartman threw the paper on the ground "who the fuck does the girl think she is?!" he sat on his throne "Anyways, are we almost ready for the operation?" Craig and Token nodded "but she is being guarded know by Sir Kenny" Cartman sighed then smirked "So like King Katen to have someone like Kenny to guard her, Craig and Token you may take your move" they bowed their heads and left the room. Cartman leaned back and started laugh "your next move king Katen, Hahahahaha!"

An hour later, Jess and her lady maids were outside sitting in pillow of flowers it was filled with blue, purple and white flowers at the park, Kenny was standing near them watching over them. Anne and Karen giggling piking some flowers, Jess was about to pick a lavender color one when butterfly landed on her finger, she blinked lifting her hand slowly with a soft smile on her face "Hello little guy" she whispered, it was just a plain white butterfly. It fluttered it's wings then took off, she smiled watching it fly off. Kenny standing there flushed and quickly looked away 'damn it Kenny, no don't she belongs to Katen...' hearing something like a twig snap behind him made him snap out of his thoughts and quickly placed his hand on his sword looking around. Eyeing the bushes and tree's he sighed when he saw nothing 'it was nothing after all' suddenly he felt someone rush behind him making him draw his sword fast blocking another sword. Kenny's eyes widen, the attacker was a Kupa keep solider 'crap!' Kenny cursed in his head. Karen's and Anne's eyes widen when they see what happen and quickly crawled to Jess who turned and she gasped as the girls cuddled her as they watched Kenny fight off the solider swords clashing left and it, Kenny ended the battle by kicking the solider who went flying across the ground into the fence. Kenny panted with a glare and was about to take a step when Jess's eyes widen when she see's 10 more jump over the fence and charge at Kenny. Kenny noticed this right away and started to fight them off.

Karen and Anne huddled up with Jess watching Kenny, Kenny was holding his own against the solder's left and right, nocking them back one by one but he was getting tired. Jess frowned she couldn't bare this anymore she stood up with the girls holding her sides, as Kenny knocked backed the last one someone jumped down from the tree kitting Kenny in the hit knocking out. Karen and Anne screamed "Big brother!" Karen shouted. Jess frowned more and looked to see who knocked out Kenny was Craig. He turned to her and stepped to her, Jess stood there firm on her ground whispering to the girls "calm down its alright" they looked at her and nodded to her. Craig stopping in front of her with a blank look "it's useless to fight me, surrender Lady Jess" jess sighed "You have some nerve to try and take me during day light" Craig smirked at her "very much nerve lady jess" the girls frowned at him "How dare you attack our lady! You do realize she is soon to be future queen of Celtica!?" Anne shouted at him. Craig sighed and flipped her off "do shut up" he reached for Jess grabbing her wrist making her eyes widen, this also caused Anne and Karen gasped as Craig pulled Jess to him. Karen and Anne were about to charge at him when two other guards came out of no where "Let me go how dare you!" Anne shouted, Karen's eyes widen "Let me go! Brother wake up! Kenny!" she shouted for Kenny. Jess was trying to pull back "Let go of me!" Craig sighed "Your gonna be troublesome" he reached in his pocket pulled out a rag making Jess's eyes widen as she was quickly held from behind by him with a cloth over her face, she struggled against. Anne and Karen gasped "No stop! Jess!" Jess was feeling sleeping as her eyes closed and Craig dropped the cloth on the ground. he picked her up bridal style "tie up the girls" Craig said walking away with the Jess in his arms.

At Celtica, Katen sighed leaning back in his office chair he was worrid about jess. He knew Kenny was watching over her he couldn't help but to feel worried about her 'I hope she is alright' Damen near him saw his worriedness "your worried of her, aren't you?" Katen frowned, he can never hide anything form him "yes" suddenly the doors curst open and a guard ran in making Katen and Damen look "My LORD!" he shouted rushing over to them, Katen right away frowned at this "What is?" the guard panted "Lady Jess... she's kidnapped by Cartman..." Katen's eyes widen and his heart started to race "W-what...?" he softly ask gripping his fist the guard frowned "lady jess has been kidnaped... By Cartman..." Katen sudden feel back into the wall making Damen rush to his side "My lord calm down..!" Katen was panicking, his worried turned into fear, Damen frowned and looked at the guard "Where's Kenny?!" the guard frowned "he's in the physicians room... according to the girls he fought bravely until the end..." Katen frowned and moved, he walked away. Damen sighed and followed him.

Katen reaching the physicians room, he walked in to see Karen and Anne setting next to Kenny's bed where he laid, he was still out. The girls noticed him stood up and bowed "King Katen..." Katen nodded to the girls "you two alright?" they nodded to him, he looked at Kenny "he fought and protected us the best he did my lord" Anne said. Katen closed his eyes "who took her personally?" the girls friends "Craig my lord"

At Kupa Keep, Cartman sat on his thrown as Craig carried Jess in Bridal style then dropped her making her hit the floor, she gasped slightly in pain, Craig forced her to face Cartman. Jess frowned looking up at him, Cartman had a wicked smile on his face "Lady Jess, you finally arrived wonderful" Jess frowned more "why did you kidnapped me?" Cartman stood up "simple my lady, to get at Katen. I know you too haven't officially game wise married, you are not queen of Celtica yet lady Jess" Jess had bad feeling about this, knelling to her "Agree to be my queen and I let you go" Jess felt sick "Never, you fat piece of shit" Craig inside his mind laughed at what she had said. Cartman glared at her standing up "chain her up and get that outfit make her change into that" Craig nodded and pulled her up dragging her over other site of the room that had a newly part area. Going through it he closed it off and dragged her to a pole with chains. He chained her to her dislike "Craig please let me go... I took mercy on you in Celtica please help me..." Craig frowned at her "Look... out of character... I would but you know I can't..." Jess bite her lip and her eyes widen as he cupped her cheek "you know King Katen is luck to have you" he turned and lets the room.

Back at Celtica, Kenny was waking up. Karen's eyes teared up "Big brother!" she attacked him with a hug, his eyes widen "Karen? You alright?" he rubbed her head, she nodded tearing softly, then his eyes widen "Jess?! Where is lady Jess?!" "Cartman took her" that voice made him look up with eyes widen "K-King K-Katen..." Katen looked pissed, Kenny can sense the pissed aura on him "My lord... I.." Katen put his hand up "don't Kenny, it's okay... I know how much you protected them. I'm glad you and the girls are okay. Get better, I'm planning to save her" he turned and walked away. Kenny laid back more "I couldn't protect her..." Karen frowned "Kenny..." Anne geting up "Karen... can I talk to you?" Karen looked at her and nodded then turned to her brother "be right back alright Kenny?" Kenny nodded "alright..." Karen got up and walked with Anne out of the room.

Up in the thrown room, the kings where up there talking about their attack on Kupa Keep too rescuing Jess. Kyle slammed his hand on the table "of all the stupid things Cartman has done this just takes the fucken cake! I mean kidnapping Jess! That's going to far!" Stan nodded, he had a pissed off look on his face "the fat fuck is going down, King Katen let me take a group of solders and storm the place" Katen standing there "we will hit him all at once, Cartman doesn't have that many kids following him, it will be easy" the doors open to see Kenny walk in, Kyle and Stan smiled "Kenny thank goodness you are alright" Kenny walked over to them "when are we heading out to get Jess? I'm itching to fight Craig for pay back..." Katen smirked "soon, gather up your groups and we will head out. Damen lets go" Damen nodded, the five of them walked over of the thrown ready for battle.

* * *

Jess frowned sitting on the ground, the curtain opened making her look Craig came back in with a box and placed it on the ground. Jess frowned looking at the box. It was white wedding dress for her size "I'm not putting this on..." Craig sides "look you put it on or I will" her eyes widen and looked up at him covering herself "NO!" Craig shook his head "put the fricken dress on already" he flipped her off leaving the room. Jess bite her lip and stood up, she closed her eyes 'I need to get out of here...' She looked at the pull where she was chained, she reached out for it and gripped it started to pull it 'come on...! Come on!' pulling it more she finally got it got it out of the ground making her almost fall to the ground. Craig hearing something walked in and his eyes widen "what are you..." Jess didn't let him finished twirling on her left foot roundhouse kicking him to the ground. Jess looked down at him knelling down searching him, she found the keys and unlocked the cuffs. She looked down and her dress was ripped she sighed and didn't care anymore. Walking out, luckily Cartman wasn't in there he was outside giving a speech to his soldiers "Soldiers of Kupa Keep! It is time! King Katen will forever suffer, the piece of shit will no better then to miss with me! I have taken something that he treasures! Lady Jess" the soldiers cheered slightly "I will make her marry me! The Wizard King! She will be the queen of Kupa Keep!"

Jess had heard enough and stepped out "Cartman" his eyes widen and turned sharply to see her standing there with a glare. Cartman bite his lip "how did you get free..." His soldiers were taking out their weapons ready. Jess sighed "I think I've had enough of this, its time for you to stop" Cartman growled and stepped back more "I think not, get her!" a first three soldiers charged at her and she just stood there as they stomp to her. One took a swing at her she took a step back fast and swinged at him back punching him face sending him flying. Cartman's eyes widen "What the..." The other two swinged at her but she blocked them, then grabbed their heads head budding them and through them to the side. Cartman was shocked "what the... she's a girl! More take her out!" another group rushed to her. one taking a swing at her, she moved to the side then he swinged at her again making her dodge by moving to the other side. Then punched him sending him to the ground, the others went to attack her, she kicked sending him flying and kicked the other also sending him flying. Jess looked at Cartman as his soldiers were on the ground groaning on the ground in pain "I can do this all day Cartman" Cartman bite his lip "this can't be happening..." Token standing there in shock "Cartman... I've seen her fighting before... form the bandit girl..." Cartman's eyes widen "you can't be!" Jess smirked "took you long enough to figure it out fat ass you want a cookie for figuring it out finally?!" she shouted at him suddenly over the fence something flew over area dropping something, Jess seeing it caught it. Cartman's eyes widen it was a staff "H-How?!" Jess smirked 'well done Anne and Karen...' pointing the sword at him "surrender or I will beat all your asses!" Cartman growled "Get HER!" his soldiers shouted and charged at her, closing her eyes she smirked "wrong choice"

Outside of Kupa Keep, Katen and the other's with there army was standing right of Cartman's house. Katen was just about to cast the order to storm Kupa Keep, when suddenly something flew through the fence area. They all blinked, Katen walked over to what flew through the fence and his eyes widen "A Kupa Keep solider..." Kyle, Stan and Kenny by his side know looked shocked "what the hell?" Kyle said in sock "how did he..." Stan did finish when they here shouting sounds of fighting behind the fence, there was a nice whole in the fence making them walk over to the whole and walked through it, his army was ordered by Damen to stand by.

Walking in more they all stopped to see Cartman's army was leveled and on the ground groaning in pain. "What the hell happened...?" Kenny asked kicked one gentle to the side, Katen's eyes were glued to one spot, his eyes widen. Kenny and the others looked to see what he was staring at with widen eyes, it was Jess standing there in front of Cartman who was on the ground groaning, she was holding a staff and panting "J-Jess...?" Jess looked at him with a blank look then frowned 'great just what I need...' Kyle and Stan looked at her with chock "Jess? Did you do this...?" Kenny frowned 'she did this...? Why didn't she fight off when she was kidnapped...?' Jess sighing she turned and ran up to one side of the fence Kyle and Stan ran over "Jess wait!" she did some martial move jumped over the fence disappearing. Katen stood there still in shock, Damen appeared next to him "my lord?" Katen frowned and took off, Kenny watched him "How can she do this...?" Damen looked around "By the looks of this, is the work of the bandit girl" Kenny's eyes widen "no... it can't be..." Damen frowned "enough, get Cartman, token and Craig. Arrest them" Kenny nodded softly and off to find Craig, Kyle and Stand were dragging Cartman's fat ass with cuffs on him.

Katen ran and ran until he arrived at Jess's house, walking up to the door he rang the doorbell. The door soon opened and it was Jess's mother "Oh Katen" Katen panted "is Jess here?" 'please let her be here' her mother nodded "Yes she is upstairs... but I'm afraid this will be the last night you will see her" he frowned "W-what do you mean...?" her mother frowned "I'm sorry dear but she's moving in with her uncle, in Scotland..." Katen looked down "When did this happen?" "I'm surprised she didn't tell you...?" Katen stepped in "Where is she?" "Up in her room..., she came home dirty and her dress was ripped. She said she tripped and come home to clean up, Anne and Karen are with her go on up hun" Katen nodded and went upstairs. Reaching her room, he knocked. The door opened with a rack, he can see Anne peeking in "she is in the shower" she said, Katen frowned "I wanna talk to her let me in Anne" Anne frowned and looked at Jess who was already walking out of her own bathroom with fresh boxer shorts and pajama tee and a towel on her head "Jess... he's here..." Jess looked away "let him in" Anne nodded and opened the door. Katen stepped in, Jess was sitting on her bean bag chair, Karen was next to her. Anne had walked over and sat down. There were boxes in her room, closed and most likely filled with her stuff. Her room was bare but of her bean bag chair and bed. Katen looked at her "why didn't you tell me... you were moving" Jess frowned and looked away from him "I was going too..." "And the part you are the bandit girl?" Jess bite her lip "What would have you done Katen? Arrest me for being her?" Katen bite his lip "Of course not! Why would I arrest the girl I like?!" Jess flushed at this "listen Katen... I'm done.. I'm not playing anymore, I'll be leaving tomorrow" Karen and Anne frowned "I wish you weren't..." Jess held her hand "I knew... I'm sorry" Katen walked over to her quickly grabbing her hand pulling her up making her gasp "I won't forget you, never" Jess flushed more "Katen..." he leaned in and kissed her making Anne and Karen gasp with widen eyes. Jess's eyes widen and her face was red, he pulled back "I love you Jess" he turned and walked away "until the next time we meet" he said leaving the room. Jess fell back sitting down with a red face, Karen and Anne smirked at her "Well that was hell of a goodbye" Jess smiled softly "Yeah..." 'goodbye Katen...'

* * *

 **'Last chapter'**

 **Note: Sequel Coming soon!**


End file.
